Avengers Went to Konoha
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: Inilah petualangan para Avengers yang terjebak di Konohagakure karena space stone yang dipakai Loki adik dari Thor untuk menjebak para Avengers. Akankah Avengers kembali ke dunia asal nya dan menyelamatkan umat manusia lagi? Petualangan Avengers dan Team7, dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mendeteksi keberadaan space stone di Manhattan!" seru Tony sambil mengutak-atik layar komputer A.I nya.

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Bisa tolong kau deteksi siapa yang menggunakan space stone di siang bolong seperti ini?"

" _Undentified sir,_ "

Tiba-tiba ada getaran gempa hebat. Para Avengers panik. Gedung mereka bagaikan diombang-ambing oleh gelombang laut yang menderu.

"Ini bukan gempa, tapi reaksi dari space stone! Batu itu terhubung dengan jalan buka-tutup portal antar dimensi," sahut Steve.

"Baiklah, saatnya... _Avengers_ _ **Assemble!**_ _"_

" _Sir, saya rasa space stone bereaksi karena Thor membuka portal lalu pergi bersama Hulk dan Hawkeye ke Asgard_ ,"

"Oh shit-"

"Language, Tony!"

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._

 _Flashback,_

"Tony, aku tak menyangka baju-bajumu sangat bau apek, seperti bau bangkai tikus" cibir Clint sembari membawa tumpukan plastik berisikan baju teman-temannya.

Natasha juga mengeluh, "Ya dari pada aku harus membawa pakaian anggota Avengers yang besar dan bercelana pendek," lalu Hulk menggeram merasa tersindir.

"Ya, prajurit! Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sebagai Avengers, 'kan? Memenuhi jadwal piket sehari-hari,"

Tiba-tiba suara terompet kerajaan yang terdengar kampungan dan tua berbunyi dan nyaring di seluruh gedung Avengers, "Itu bukan ringtoneku," celetuk Clint.

"Aha! Itu adalah surat yang datang dari Asgard! Selamat tinggal!" dan Thor meninggalkan tempat santai para Avengers.

Clint dan Hulk mengikuti Thor dari belakang lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Thor. Ya, ruangan yang di desain persis seperti Asgard khusus untuk dirinya.

"Undangan pertemuan pesta di Asgard?"

Clint antusias saat mendengarnya, "Wow, pesta di Asgard? Terdengar keren jika kita ikut berpesta dengan para dewa, ya kan Hulk? Siapa tau aku kecipratan,"

"Hulk tidak mau pesta, Hulk ingin sesuatu yang bisa di hancurkan,"

"Bilge, tangkap!" Thor melemparkan palu Mjolnir nya dan peliharaanya yang aneh mengejarnya.

Wajahnya menekuk, membuat kedua rekan kerjanya ini memiringkan kepala heran, "Kau kenapa, Thor? Bukannya pesta itu asik?"

Thor menghela nafas berat "Entahlah, masih banyak hal yang lebih penting diurus dibumi kan? Melindungi bumi dari ancaman terutama Thanos."

"Ah ayolah! Aku ingin ikut soalnya! Ayo Thor aku yakin pestanya akan asik kalo aku dan Hulk ikut didalamnya," Thor terdiam dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Heimdall! Portal!"

...

...

"Masalahnya adalah kita bukan Asgardian, Tony."

Tony berpikir keras, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan,"

...

...

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, jika melibatkan Bilge," ucap Natasha.

" _At least Bilge is an Asgardian, Widow_."

(Setidaknya Bilge adalah Asgardian, Widow)

Sam memasangkan wing nya di punggung Bilge, "Aku baru pertama kali memasangkan wing ku di monster seperti ini,"

" _Sir, saya mendeteksi aktifitas space stone yang sedang di aktifkan!"_

"Tony, bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke Asgard sementara kita butuh Heimdall buka portal tapi kita sama sekali bukan Asgardian!" Sam komat-kamit tidak jelas namun tak lama kemudian di langit tepat di atas gedung Avengers ada lubang besar bagaikan galaksi.

"Aku rasa Asgardian memang butuh bantuan kita," Steve tersenyum.

Lalu, Steve dan Natasha memasangkan tali yang mengikatkan kendaraan ke tubuh Bilge. Sementara Tony, menyiapkan 'mjolnir' menjadi sebuah hologram.

"Okay, perfect! Get in, guys!" Natasha memerintah dan mereka langsung naik ke kendaraan itu.

"Pegangan erat, guys! Bilge, fetch!"

" _ **Avengers Assemble**_!"

➳ Chapter 2: Konohagakure


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers akhirnya sampai ke gerbang pintu portal Asgard, "Sudah sampai..." ucap Tony.

Mereka semua turun dengan ekspresi biasa sampai akhirnya Sam merasa aneh dengan tempat ini. Terasa sangat asing.

"Apa disini cuma aku yang menyadari bahwa tempat ini sama sekali bukan seperti Asgard?"

"Aku berfikir demikian, Captain..." sahut Sam.

Kelar sudah hidup Avengers. Mereka sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih apalagi saat melihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi saking tinggi nya sampai menutup sinar matahari. Yah, mereka masih melihat ada celah-celah sinar matahari yang berusaha masuk ke sela-sela daun-daun antar pohon.

"Wow. Yeah, pemandangan indah di tengah hutan belantara," Natasha mulai frustasi. Padahal mereka hanya melihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi.

"J.A.R.V.I.S tempat apa ini?" Tony mencoba bertanya kepada software kecerdasan buatannya dengan nada tenang meskipun ia sendiri kebingungan.

" _Saya mendeteksi, Sir kita sekarang berada di sebuah dunia. Dunia Shinobi_."

Tony menghela nafas, " _Dunia shinobi, adalah tempat dimana para ninja hidup. Mereka terlatih dengan seni ninjutsu dan mempunyai tenaga dalam yang disebut chakra,"_ Semua mengangguk mengerti, "Ninja? Wow, ku kira ninja hanya ada di Jepang..." ujar Sam.

Mereka semua akhirnya sepakat untuk tidak berpencar. Ini bukan dunia yang pernah mereka kunjungi, mereka tidak bisa seenaknya berpisah seperti biasa saat mereka dalam misi. Avengers terus berjalan di hutan belantara dengan bantuan J.A.R.V.I.S untuk mencari tempat yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah 'kehidupan.'

" _Sir, 100 meter dari arah pukul 12 disana terdapat kehidupan saya mendeteksi keberadaan sebuah desa."_

"Desa apa itu, Iron Man?" tanya Steve

J.A.R.V.I.S memunculkan bererapa lembar A.I dan Tony langsung membacanya, _"_ Desa Konohagakure. Desa yang berisikan lebih dari 300.000+ penduduk dibawah pimpinan yang mereka sebut hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pemimpin ketiga Konohagakure dari klan Sarutobi."

Mereka mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

SRAT—

Sebuah senjata berbentuk bintang dengan 4 sudut menancap pohon yang berdiri tepat di belakang Tony.

"Woah, pisau terbang!"

Tony pun mengambil 'pisau terbang' tersebut dan meneliti nya.

"Ini bukan pisau terbang, Sam," sahut Steve.

"Shuriken... ini shuriken..."

SRAT— SRAT—

Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Satu persatu shuriken mulai menyerbu,

"Ya Tuhan, sial!" gumam Tony.

"Tony, jaga ucapanmu!" Steve mengingatkan.

Tiba-tiba beribu bayangan yang sama menghampiri mereka.

"AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUA, _DATTEBAYO_!"

"Aku tidak sendirian melihat anak baju _orange_ dengan rambut jabrik kuning yang berlipat-lipat ganda ini, kan?" ucap Natasha tak percaya akan yang ia lihat, dia langsung menghajar bayangan-bayangan yang membuatnya pusing.

Sam langsung terbang dan menyerang bayangan-bayangan itu dengan _wing_ nya.

Lalu, Kapten menyerang seribu bayangan itu bersama Natasha.

Dan, Tony mendeteksi dari seribu bayangan iti dimana wujud aslinya.

" _Sir, wujud aslinya tepat berada di sudut kanan_ ,", J.A.R.V.I.S menampilkan tubuh anak tersebut yang menpunyai pembuluh darah.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, dasar ana—"

" _Sir, di arah pukul 3 ada yang ingin menyerangmu_ ,"

"CHIDORI!"

Tony dengan cepat langsung minggir. Wow. Anak itu cukup tampan menurutnya.

"Wow, kau cepat sekali, nak!"

Anak bersurai biru dengan mata merah terang itu menatapnya, dan sudah siap dengan posisi ingin menyerang.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Tony menyingkir, "Woah, kau tahu aku ini umur berapa dan kau memak—"

Anak itu pun mencoba kembali menyerang Tony, "Wow _relax_ , kawan!"

Di sisi lain, ketika Natasha sedang menyerang para bayangan itu, seorang gadis dari atas sedang melihatnya, Natasha penasaran dan segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu "Hey, gadis kecil ka—"

" _SHANNARO_!"

BUGH—

Satu tinjuan sayang dari gadis manis dengan surai gulali.

"Wow, _girl power_!" dan Natasha menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Dia suka anak gadis ini! Pukulannya begitu luar biasa.

BUGH—

Natasha kembali menyerang dan gadis itu kian melakukan _defend_.

Namun saat Avengers terus melawan, tubuh mereka berhenti total. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka.

"Sudah cukup mainnya, Naruto! Kita harus membawa mereka ke Sandaime!" pemuda dengan rambut hitam di ikat menahan Avengers dengan jurusnya.

"A-aku... ergh... sama sekali t-tidak bisa bergerak," Steve mencoba untuk bergerak namun sangat sulit.

"Hey, kau orang baju biru aneh! Diamlah! Aku sulit menahanmu! Tenagamu itu lho," pemuda itu bergumam sambil terus menahan para Avengers.

"A-aku tak biss bergerak, s-sial," Tony meringis.

"Jaga bahasamu, Tony!" ucap Steve untuk kesekian kalinya memperingatkan Tony.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda tersebut memindahan mereka seakan-akan mereka adalah boneka kayu sirkus yang di kontrol olehnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya berkumpul di posisi saling membelakangi dan kemudian diikat oleh anak-anak tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya anak bersurai kuning jabrik.

"Avengers," jawab Steve

"Itulah kami."

Anak-anak tersebut saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain, tatapan bingung dan heran, "Avengers?" tanya pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Nama kalian sangat aneh, —ttebayo."

"Ah baiklah, terserah kalian," Sam mendesah pasrah.

"Apa kalian juga bagian dari orang-orang aneh dengan palu, bertubuh hijau besar dan orang berkacamata aneh dengan panahnya yang tak kalah aneh,"

Mereka menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari Thor, Hulk dan Clint. Terkejut, tentu saja. Terasa aneh mengapa mereka juga dibaea disini. Mereka juga sampai lupa untuk mencari tiga orang tersebut.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?! Dimana Clint?!" Natasha langsung memberontak.

"Mereka kami amankan di kantor pertahanan Konoha, kalian juga akan kami bawa kesana. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Ah, sial, tempat aneh macam apa lagi selain Asgard," gumam Clint sambil melihat jendela kecil yang ada dipenjara; tempat dimana mereka ditahan sekarang.

"Ah ini sangat tidak pantas bahwa kita pahlawan! Para Avengers dipenjara di tempat kelas teri ini!" Clint terus-terusan bicara sampai kepala Thor ingin pecah.

"Saudara Clint, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu yang bocor itu? Aku ingin ketenangan untuk berfikir kalau kau terus begitu gimana caranya kita bisa keluar."

Mereka tidak bisa keluar. Saat ingin ditahan, para ninja tersebut meminta Thor untuk meletakkan palunya, entah mengapa Thor mau. Begitupula dengan Clint, dia menyerahkan senjata panahnya secara cuma-cuma karena dipengaruhi _mind-control_ oleh gadis cantik,

"Ah aku merasa bodoh..."

Dan Hulk sekarang entah berada di penjara mana. Thor dan Clint khawatir jika nanti Hulk mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi desa ini.

Kriet—

"Hey! Kau bisa tahu sopan, tidak?!" bentak Tony tiba-tiba keempat Avengers yang ditangkap muncul membuat Clint dan Thor terkejut.

"Tony? Cap?" Thor tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain nama dua orang ini.

"Nat? Sam?"

"Clint!" Nat pun menghampiri Clint dan memberikannya pelukan.

"Wow, kau merindukanku, Nat?" ledek Clint.

"Jangan harap!" dan Nat menendang keperkasaan miliknya dan Clint pun tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Thor, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Steve.

"Aku tidak tahu, padahal aku meminta Heimdall membuka portal namun dia malah membawa kami ketempat yang aneh ini." Steve mengangguk.

"Seseorang menggunakan space stone tadi, dan space stone tersebutlah yang membawa kami termasuk kalian ke dunia shinobi ini," jelas Tony.

"Space stone?"

Steve mengangguk, "Ya, batu ruang."

"Siapa yang memakai space stone tersebut?" tanya Thor terheran.

"Entahlah, saat ini aku akan mencari pelakunya, omong-omong dimana Hulk?

Thor menghela nafas dan menggendikkan bahu nya, "Entahlah, di penjara bawah tanah aku rasa."

Tony menyeringai dan tertawa menyadari betapa bodohnya para shinobi yang menangkap Hulk sudsh begitu mereka malah menahan Hulk di penjara bawah tanah dan yang dipikiran Tony hanya gambar bayangan puing-puing Desa Konoha yang Hulk hancurkan, "Wow, mereka bodoh atau gimana sih?"

BUGH—

Tak lama kemudian lantai mulai bergetar.

Tony menyeringai,

" _I told you, right?"_

 _Chapter 3_ _Hulk Smash_!


End file.
